Sweet Dreams
by Nos482reborn
Summary: an incident playing basketball with Finn leaves Marceline wondering What if.. those thoughts leading to interesting dreams featuring a very special visitor.. wip


Sweet dreams

disclaimer I don't own anything.. definitely not Adventure time and I don't make any profit for this story

A/n hey all back after a long hiatus due to personal issues should be back with another chap of till death any day in meantime I'm submitting this as a Christmas gift to those who have been patient with me and my absence.. hope you enjoy it.. ;)

"you Ready for this Marcy?" Finn said cockily as he dribbled it had been awhile since they had a chance to play some one on one.. charging forward as the tall vampire played defense in Marceline's cave.. fate can be a funny thing if not for a loose shoe lace the future could of been a very different incident.. before either the Vampire or the hero knew it he tripped forward just as he was going to set a spin move on her block..

Marceline suprised her arm wrapped around him as she broke his fall Finn's cheeks crimson red one arm on either side of her..then Marceline's cheeks blushed herself as she felt something pressing in her thigh..

to make matters worse Jake and Ice King came up right then spinning a ball on his finger in shorts and a jersey.. "Hey Marcy mind if we joi..umm never mind.." the senile old wizard said turning around and almost snapping Jakes neck if not for his stretchy powers as he turned his head 180* to make him look away.. "Have fun you guys but should of told me that's what you had in mind..I mean Congrats Marcy Finn's quite a catch.."

her cheeks crimson... "It's not like that.. Grr out out all three of you!" shooting out beneath Finn grabbing the basketball threateningly..

"Woo trouble in paradise already?" Ice King shook his head as he went to leave bending down quick to Finn whispering "Roses..Marcy always Loved those prickly things..I should know doctored her up enough times her trying to pick them.."

as her guests left she shook her head making her way through her door. Like she'd Ever..triple checking her closet before beginning to change to take a shower she sighs in annoyance..as she checked the water temperature with her hand.. "well maybe one day..but definitely not anytime soon.." she admitted to herself mean Simon was right in regards to one thing he was quite a catch now.. and he wasn't even done developing..

biting her lip it had been too long since she had "That" itch scratched as she turned down the temperature on her shower best not to dwell on forbidden fruit..even if she wanted to..Bonnie would flip her guord..stupid hypocrite swore up and down she didn't want him but she'd meddle and try to throw a monkey wrench in the works every time if she even thought someone else was sniffing around her hero.. "wish she would of been that possessive over me.." blowing a stray hair out of her face in irritation..

chuckling as the thought brought her back down memory lane..that had been the real reason she started hanging out with the dork because it rattled Bonnie's chain so much that and he got her curious as hell by reacting so differently than anyone else.. where most people would of been gathering up there buddies with forks and torches he'd laugh at her antics even if he was the butt of the joke..long as noone really got hurt except the occasional monster or pixie anyways...

washing herself of the sweat her hand began to drift as her mind went to Maybes..maybe if she had met him older.. maybe if Finn wasn't so clingy.. maybe..just maybe if she didn't have competition lining up around the block just waiting for her to screw up.. and the biggest Maybe of all if she didn't know full well he had an expiration rate that would come up way too fast.. after all the reasons she shouldn't think about it.. she bit her lip and let her hands drain the thoughts from her head as she took care of these impure thoughts..by manually seeking a release.

after feeling drained she crawled into bed letting her eyes close finally silencing the maybes as after a time she finally drifted off to the land of dreams.

The dream started innocently enough just watching a movie in her living room with Finn something they had done probably a thousand times before without incident but the movie..it wasn't their usual action slasher or awesome epic drama not even a comedy..it was a date Film..like something to set a mood..fidgeting uncomfortably she gasped as Finn was closer than she remembered him being a moment ago.. blushing as she realized this was a relived memory but with a slightly different definitely better cast of characters.. letting the memory slip along as it did before she knew it she was looking up to the ceiling her back on the couch as Finn nibbled her bite mark as his one hand drifted southward..

her sleeping form gasping out his name in a near moan her head swimming in the imagined pleasure she gasped looking over Finn's shoulder in the dream at a yellow object looking in the window.. the moment she locked eyes with it it dropped the popcorn box it was munching on..

"Whoo..I didn't see nothing.."

backing away from the window quickly.. suddenly shooting up in a cold sweat embarrassed as hell.. falling back onto her bed as the jolt disturbed her levitation Was the Cosmic owl just watching her wet dream..oo boy either that bird was one helluva pervert..or.. shaking her head denying the possibility it couldn't be.. but everyone said seeing him in your dreams was prophetic of things to come.. covering her mouth with her hands..this was going to be awkward


End file.
